


It's That Kind of Party

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Gilfoyle gets fucked by a bunch of guys while Dinesh watches.





	

Gilfoyle walked into the house at 9 am. He groggily told Richard, “I didn’t sleep tonight so I’m gonna go pass out in my room.”

“Okay,” Richard said as Gilfoyle headed to his computer.

“Why do you let him do that?” Dinesh asked.

“He always gets his work done on time,” Richard said with a shrug. 

“Where do you think he goes when he stays out all night?” Dinesh asked.

“I don’t know, Dinesh,” Richard said. “Get back to work.”

Dinesh rolled his eyes at the hypocrisy. 

 

When Gilfoyle walked into the living room in the middle of the day after showering and changing clothes, Dinesh narrowed his eyes at him.

“What?” Gilfoyle asked as he sat down at his computer.

“Where do you go when you stay out all night?” Dinesh asked.

“Well, Dinesh, you wouldn’t be familiar with this concept, but some people attend these things called parties,” Gilfoyle told him. 

Dinesh felt suspicious. 

 

The next time Gilfoyle headed out late at night, Dinesh borrowed Jared’s car and followed behind him. 

When he saw Gilfoyle pull into a cul de sac, he parked nearby. He found the house with Erlich’s car parked in the driveway. He only hesitated for a moment before walking up to the door and knocking.

A middle-aged man in a sweater opened the door and gave him a slightly confused smile. Dinesh didn’t hear any music or other party sounds.

He had an instinct to leave, but instead he said, “Hi. I’m, um… a friend of Gilfoyle’s.”

The man’s face lit up. “Oh! Come on in. I’m Alan.”

“I’m Dinesh,” he said as he followed Alan inside.

“Gilfoyle,” Alan called out. “Your friend is here.”

Gilfoyle was sitting in the living room, drinking wine with three other middle-aged dudes in sweaters.

“Oh good,” he said, refusing to give Dinesh the satisfaction of seeming caught off guard. “Glad you made it.”

“Would you like some wine, Dinesh?” Alan asked.

“Sure,” he said. As Alan poured wine, his friends introduced themselves as Doug, Jim and Michael. 

“How do you know Gilfoyle?” Doug asked.

“Work,” Dinesh said.

“Ooh. That tech stuff sounds interesting,” Jim said. “It sounds like you guys are onto some real cutting edge stuff.”

“Thank you,” Dinesh said. He felt very creeped out by the whole Stepford Wives vibe at this party. 

“Oh, hey, Gilfoyle, I’ve been listening to that album you burned me every day on my commute,” Alan said.

“And?” Gilfoyle asked.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t get into it,” Alan told him.

“Give it a few more listens,” Gilfoyle said. 

“I’ve been trying,” Alan said.

Gilfoyle shook his head. “I’ll get you.”

“Hey, you got me into the Smoking Popes,” Alan said.

“And I want that sense of accomplishment again,” Gilfoyle told him.

The more it seemed like Gilfoyle just genuinely liked this guy, the more freaked out Dinesh felt. He told himself that surely Gilfoyle was going to sell him peyote and steal his TV or something.

Gilfoyle finished his glass of wine. “Ready to get started?” 

“Sure,” Alan said, finishing his own wine. The other guys also set their glasses down. “Are you joining?” Alan asked Dinesh pleasantly.

“Nope!” Dinesh said, since “bad feeling” didn’t begin to describe how he felt about that question.

Gilfoyle led the group over to a foot rest in the middle of the room. Everyone gathered around, so Dinesh reluctantly followed.

Dinesh’s jaw dropped when Gilfoyle started taking his clothes off. He looked around at the other guys, feeling like surely someone would acknowledge that this was weird. They just smiled pleasantly at him before turning back to watching Gilfoyle.

When he was completely naked, Gilfoyle got on all fours on the foot rest. 

Alan unzipped his pants and took his dick out. He put on a condom before he started pushing into Gilfoyle. He gripped Gilfoyle’s hips hard as he fucked him.

Dinesh realized too late that he was just staring, mouth agape, at Gilfoyle getting fucked. He tried to force himself to look away but couldn’t. 

Doug unzipped his pants and slid his dick into Gilfoyle’s mouth. Gilfoyle bobbed his head back and forth until Doug’s whole dick was in his mouth. He hummed happily around it. 

When Dinesh felt himself getting hard, he told himself that it was just a reaction to how pornographic what was happening in front of him was. It wasn’t that he was attracted to Gilfoyle, he’d just have that reflex if he saw anyone swallow a dick like that. 

Eventually, Alan moaned as he came. He slowly pulled out of Gilfoyle, then Jim put on a condom and started fucking Gilfoyle. 

Doug pulled out of Gilfoyle’s mouth and came all over his chest. 

Michael looked at Dinesh and asked, “Are you sure you didn’t want to go?” 

“Um, yeah, I’m sure,” Dinesh said, stepping away as Michael took his dick out and put it in Gilfoyle’s mouth. 

Dinesh watched as Gilfoyle happily sucked on one dick while getting fucked by another. Part of him felt like he should look away, but Gilfoyle had pretty much thrown privacy out the window when he’d decided to do this in front of him.

When everyone was finished with him, Gilfoyle stood up. Alan put his arm around him and started leading him to the couch.

Gilfoyle stopped to look at Dinesh. He smirked and said, “Nice giant boner.”

Dinesh stared at him with disbelief, wondering how he could possibly smugly judge Dinesh while he still had more than one guy’s come on him. 

Alan sat down with Gilfoyle on the couch and started stroking his hair. Gilfoyle looked very content and pleased with himself. Dinesh was annoyed by his complete lack of shame.

Doug brought Gilfoyle a glass of milk, some apple slices with peanut butter and some gummies. Dinesh watched Gilfoyle eat, freaked out that he’d apparently done this enough that they had his preferred snacks on hand. 

“You don’t want to wipe the come off your body before you eat?” Dinesh asked.

“I don’t know, Dinesh, do you want to get rid of the giant boner you have from looking at me?” 

Dinesh glared at him and said, “No. No.”

Jim tilted his head at Dinesh and asked, “So, you just like to watch and not participate at all?” 

Everyone turned to look at him, like he was the weird one. Gilfoyle’s smug smile got even smugger as he slowly ate a gummy. 

“I have some questions about this whole arrangement,” Dinesh said, sitting down and feeling determined to embarrass Gilfoyle even if it killed him. 

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, I think it’s up to Gilfoyle to decide what he wants to tell you…” Alan said.

“No, it’s fine. You should answer all his questions,” Gilfoyle said. “He’s very, very curious.”

“Are you, um… is Gilfoyle being paid for this?” Dinesh asked.

Alan laughed. “Why? Does he need money?” He looked down at Gilfoyle and said, “I thought you said the tech thing was going well.” 

“It is,” Gilfoyle assured. “I don’t need any money.” He took a loud bite of one of his apple slices.

“How did you meet?” Dinesh asked.

“Church,” Alan said.

Dinesh was momentarily confused, until he remembered what church Gilfoyle went to and realized that actually made sense.

“I’d been wanting to put something like this together for a long time and then I met Gilfoyle and he just seemed perfect. Just an open-minded little sweetheart with a great ass,” he beamed down at Gilfoyle and patted his ass. 

“I’m sorry. Did you just call Gilfoyle a ‘sweetheart’?” Dinesh asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Alan asked.

Dinesh looked around to see if anyone else agreed with him that this was ridiculous. “Well, Gilfoyle is a terrible, repulsive person, so…”

“That hurts my feelings, Dinesh,” Gilfoyle told him. 

Dinesh couldn’t believe the way everyone was frowning at him. 

“It’s okay. He’s always kind of mean to me. It’s his thing,” Gilfoyle told them. 

Dinesh rolled his eyes. 

“Any other questions?” Gilfoyle asked.

“How long has this been going on?” Dinesh asked.

“About a year,” Alan said. “He wasn’t always so good at it.” He looked down at Gilfoyle affectionately and said, “Remember that long uphill battle against your gag reflex?”

Gilfoyle playfully said, “You know you liked me better back then when I wasn’t corrupted yet.”

“Hey,” Alan said seriously. “That is not true. I’ve only liked you more and more as I get to know you.” 

“I need to go,” Dinesh said, standing up. 

“Oh, alright,” Alan said. “It was really nice getting to meet one of Gilfoyle’s friends. I’m glad he invited you.”

“Yeah, I’m also glad I invited you,” Gilfoyle said, rolling his eyes at Dinesh. 

 

 

When Gilfoyle got home the next morning, he said, “I’m gonna go crash in my room for a while.” 

“You know, he was out getting fucked by a bunch of old men last night,” Dinesh said.

Richard, Jared and Erlich all kept working without looking up.

“I don’t think your joke landed, Dinesh,” Gilfoyle told him before going into his room. 

Dinesh followed him to his bedroom.

“I need to get some sleep,” he told him. “Also, following people is considered a weird thing to do. Are you aware of that?” 

“Well, you could’ve told me to leave instead of asking a bunch of guys to fuck you in front of me,” Dinesh pointed out.

“And you could’ve not stared at me and gotten hard,” Gilfoyle pointed out.

“Fair enough,” Dinesh said. He hesitated and then asked, “So, do you… it seems like you really like that one guy.”

“He’s a good guy,” Gilfoyle said with a shrug. 

“Like… boyfriend material?” Dinesh asked.

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow. “Are we gossiping in the schoolyard now?”

“I just-- it seemed like you really, really liked each other,” Dinesh said.

Gilfoyle snorted. “We’re just friends. And, you know, I’m also his fuckpuppet. But, no, if I was going to have a boyfriend I would want to be with someone I actually have stuff in common with.” He rolled his eyes and said, “Someone who knows how to install AdBlock without calling me.” He narrowed his eyes at Dinesh. “Why do you ask?”

“Just-- trying to process this side of you,” he said. 

Gilfoyle shrugged. “Getting stuff shoved inside you feels good. It’s not that complicated, Dinesh. Can I go get some sleep now?”

Dinesh nodded. He stepped away, but then turned back. “Uh… I’m sorry I followed you. That was creepy.”

“I understand,” Gilfoyle said. “You have literally no social life so you wanted to see what one looks like. I’m actually enjoyed having you there and seeing you get a massive boner from watching me.”

“You’ve brought that up a lot,” Dinesh said.

“Yup. I’m never letting you forget it,” Gilfoyle told him. “Later.” He closed his bedroom door.


End file.
